Memories
by Tadpole24
Summary: During a car crash Grissom finally comes to his senses. GSR 2 part story.
1. Chapter 1

I was tired, there was a major hail storm going on outside my bedroom, and those are my excuses for the story line being jumpy! I couldn't get it to work any other way!

I'm from Australia, so things may be spelt differently or called different names (eg, Mobile cell phone) I think it's just fair that I warn y'all!

I don't own CSI, but my birthday is near and…who knows! Hehe! Just George Eads would be nice…maybe if we all chip in… :)

Enjoy the story

Luv

Em!

-xox-

Memories

-xox-

He couldn't remember much.

There was a scraping noise; a kind of keys-on-metal sound.

There was a rustle of leaves, or some kind of foliage.

There was a smell of burning rubber as he slammed on the brakes and veered too far to the left.

But that was all background fill. The only thing that stood out clearly in his mind was the petrified scream of the woman sitting net to him.

-xox-

They say your life flashes before your eyes just before you lose your life.

Sara Sidle now knew this to be true.

The only thing she saw as Grissom had swerved to miss a dog on the road was his face.

Gil Grissom was her life. And it was her life that she feared for as they rapidly sped out of control down a dirt cliff.

-xox-

"Honey?" he questioned into the silence that engulfed the now immobile car. He received no answer, "Sara? You OK?" again there was no response.

He couldn't see her, because his head had somehow become jammed between his seat and the window.

He tried to turn his head, but found that the movement only put him in more pain.

So instead of trying to see Sara, he tried to assess how bad him injuries were.

Well, his neck was going to need some serious physiotherapy, his left foot felt sprained, possibly a slight fracture, his face was felling a bit cut up, but apart from that he couldn't see or feel any really damage.

He tried Sara's name again, and again gained no answer.

His worry was growing. She was sitting in the passengers side, the side that got the full brunt of the crash.

He tested her name once more, this time with a response,

"Griss?" she managed, "What happened?"

He was so relieved to hear her voice, "Sara, we had an accident. Are you OK?"

He heard her moan before she answered, "I can taste blood," she paused and he could hear her trying to move, "And my foot's jammed somewhere between the seat and the door. It's cutting off circulation. I'm going numb."

'_Dammit, dammit, dammit.' _"OK, Honey, can you still move your hands?"

"Yeah, but my right one's a bit sore."

"That's OK, just move your left hand to the center console."

"Why?"

"I just need to be sure that you're with me" he said, moving his hand the blindly meet hers and discretely, so as not to panic her, he checked her pulse. It was slow and weakening and he knew they had to get out of there.

As thought to answer his plea, he felt his mobile begin to vibrate. With his hand not tied up with Sara's he pulled it free of his belt and answered it. He couldn't hold it to his ear as it was currently squashed between two surfaces, but he held it as close as he could to his mouth and spoke,

"Help us. We've gone off the edge of the I-15 about 10 miles out of Vegas," he felt Sara's grip loosening on his, "Sara's fading fast, please hurry." And without bothering to hang up, he let the phone drop out of his hand to the car floor.

"Sara, stay with me," he pleaded, "Don't close your eyes, Honey. Squeeze my hand." He felt a dull pressure on his hand before it fell from his grasp.

Tear began forming in his eyes as he tried desperately to find her fallen hand and whispered her name over and over again.

-xox-

"He's stirring."

"Shh…let him come to in his own time."

"You reckon he'll let me sign his cast?"

"Greg! How can you be thinking like that at a time like this?"

"A time like what?" they all turned from Greg to see Grissom slowly trying to sit up in his hospital bed, a grimace coming across his face, "I'm fine."

Catherine came forward and helped Grissom shuffle his pillows so that he could sit up, but still lean back.

"Uh, you're fine, but…um…" she paused and looked around at the group, who all nodded, "Um, Sara's not," she almost whispered.

Suddenly, the need to lean back was gone and Grissom sat bolt upright, "Where is she? What's happening? Can I see her?" he pulled off the white sheets of the bed and tried to stand, at once seeing the cast that bound his leg.

"Dammit"

"Gil," Catherine started, helping him back into bed, "There's no point anyway."

"Man, they even closed off the gallery," Warrick piped in, "They don't want anybody to see this one."

"But why? Her foot was only stuck, sure, it was going numb, but you guys got there in time; it shouldn't be a problem."

Catherine lowered her head and Nick saw that she was in no shape to answer, so he stepped up.

"Uh, you know that steering wheel lock thing you use?" he didn't wait for an answer, if he didn't say it now, he never would, "Well, in the crash, the cap must've come off, and you know how sharp it is underneath. Um, Sara's foot wasn't going numb because it was stuck, it was going numb because her leg was impaled on the thing…and her head was pretty banged up." He sat down and lay his head in his hands. Saying it had made it real. Sara had lost a lot of blood and there was no guarantee that she could make it. He didn't mention this part to Grissom, no one did; they all just watched as he leaned his head back, not caring about the pain his own body was in.

"When will she be out of surgery?" he finally inquired, breaking the silence, "When can I see her?"

"She's been in there a few hours. It's hard to say how much longer the doctors are going to need. Sorry," Greg said sadly when no one else volunteered an answer.

Warrick looked down at his watch, "Ah, look, I have to go, Tina's expecting me home."

"Yeah, Linds…Linds needs me to drop her off at school."

"We best be off too," Nick said, gesturing between himself and Greg, "Um, call us when she gets out. OK?"

"Sure," Grissom found himself nodding despite the cracking and popping noises his neck was making.

He watched as his team filed out of the morbid hospital room…and then he waited.

-xox-

So, this was gonna be a oneshot, but I decided to split it in two, coz I'm tired and can't be bothered writing out the rest right now! Lol! We all know I'm lazy, so let's move on! Haha:)

The next part should be up soon.

Em

-xox-


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my God! I am so sorry to keep you waiting for the last chapter of this! I really thought I could have it within the few days after posting the first chapter, but it turns out that year 11 is more demanding than I thought it would be, plus it's mine and my friends 16th coming up VERY soon, and we've been planning our party! So it's just been busy! I am taking full opportunity of today though, because our school swimming carnival is on, but it's not compulsory for seniors to go, so I'm staying at home, with a ton of stories that need typing up….so, on with the show!

Em

-xox-

Memories

Part 2

-xox-

At some point during the night, a bed was wheeled in next to him and he felt compelled to look over.

"Mr. Grissom? Miss Sidle wanted to see you, she wouldn't let us take her down to ICU until she saw that you were alright. Would you like to talk to her?"

He didn't offer an answer, instead he rolled over to be facing her, staring directly at her broken features.

They had wheeled the bed in closer than he had first thought, but he found himself not caring.

The two nurses quietly left the room, so that just Sara and Grissom were in it.

"Hey," he figured that was a good place to start.

"Hey," she echoed, reaching across the tiny gap and bringing her hand to his cheek, "You could've killed us," she added softly.

"I'm sorry," he brought his own hand up to rest upon hers on his face.

"It's OK," she closed her eyes, "At least I would have been with you," she opened her eyes again at the feel of his lips passing over her palm. She let a tear fall from the many pooling in her eyes.

"I'm still in the red, Griss. They don't think I can pull through, I lost too much blood and my body's not coping with it."

"Don't say it Sara," he pleaded, she could pull through, she always did.

"I have to. Griss, you know how I feel about you, you know all of it. I just need to hear you say it. One is all I'm asking. Please?"

"Sara, you're going to be fine, and then I'll tell you."

He heard her sob quietly and felt his own tears welling up.

"Griss…please," she asked again, feeling his hand holding hers as tightly as he could.

He kissed it lightly again and then, pain and all, heaved himself off his bed and on to hers.

There, he kissed her once on the forehead, once on the tip of her nose and once on her cheek.

"I love you more than you could ever know, Sara Sidle."

This time his lips met hers in a kiss that started out slowly and tentatively, but grew more passionate as her time grew less.

When they broke apart, he softly kissed her bottom lip once more and whispered through his own tears, "Don't leave."

But with her dying wish fulfilled, the internal bleeding took over.

One whisper and she was gone, "I love you too, Gil. Look in the red box."

Then he cried.

-xox-

When he was discharged from hospital his first stop was Sara's apartment.

He pulled the keys out of the brown paper bag that held all of her personal effects, and opened the door.

It still smelt like her, and he found himself smiling slightly at the thought of her. He moved inside and closed the door behind him.

He saw it immediately; the red painted box atop her bookshelf in the far corner. Still wobbly on his crutches, he moved forward and clumsily pulled it down from its high resting spot. He took a seat in one of Sara's lounges and pulled of the box's lid. He was shocked to see a picture of himself staring back at him.

He pulled it out and found that it had been taken the very year they had met.

He smiled sadly, wishing he had started his life with her then, but none-the-less picked out the next object in the box.

He found it to be the first present he had ever bought for her; a small butterfly pendant on a silver chain. He had bought it for her on one of his few visits to San Francisco, before she had moved to Vegas, but after he had lectured at her college.

He rummaged deeper and deeper into the box and found himself immersed in memories. Photo's of them taken together in photo booths, little presents he had given to her, pictures of the team, tickets from rollercoaster's that they had been on together.

He heard a noise from behind him and found Sara standing in the door way. Three weeks of intensive care had done her well and Grissom realised he was more in love with her than ever.

"You found it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what do you think?"

He stood and limped over to her, forgetting the crutches her wrapped his arms around her waist, carefully avoiding fading scars, "I think we need to add to it."

He leaned in to kiss her softly, "I'm so glad the doctors were wrong."

She pecked him lightly on the lips, "Me too."

-xox-

He had cried for so long, or at least t felt like a long time. In reality it was only thirty seconds before the nurses came it at the sound of the heart monitor attached to Sara. Grissom was swiftly moved back to his bed and Sara wheeled out of the room.

He could hear the nurses talking outside his room, "Doctor Callaghan is willing to give her another shot. The O.R is empty, we can go straight down there."

"There's no point, you saw her, she's a mess on the inside. There's too much damage."

"Callaghan's the best, she needs this chance."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Grissom found himself thinking, _'I need this chance,'_ and when he went back to try and listen, they were gone.

-xox-

3 months later.

"You coming to bed, Honey?" Sara called from their bedroom.

"In a sec," he called back, closing the lid of the red box, having just added an ultrasound picture of their child to their memories.

He walked up the hall, turning off the lights as he went.

When he entered the bedroom he saw Sara lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling, a slight bump holding up the covers. He climbed in next to her and placed a hand over her stomach.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

"This is real, isn't it?" she rhetorically asked, "We're together, we're having a baby together, we're not getting fired for being together. Everything is going right," she looked at him and smiled, "I guess all we needed was a second chance."

He kissed her forehead, "And the rest is just a memory."

-xox-

End

Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! it's the best feeling to be recognized! Even if you're telling me what I did wrong in the story. Constructive criticism always helps!

Luv ya's

Em

-xox-


End file.
